1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for an electronic device. More specifically, the invention relates to a mounting apparatus for an electronic device for use in a vehicle, which allows the electronic device to be selectively rotated and placed in a number of positions, and which allows the electronic device to be placed within, and removed from, a mounted position with one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are being used more and more frequently in vehicles. For example, global positioning satellite devices are currently being used in vehicles and elsewhere. These devices are used for navigational purposes and are either permanently installed in a vehicle, or mounted so as to be portable. Further, these devices have a screen which visibly communicates information to the user thereof. The portable device is advantageous in that it can be taken from the vehicle and used outside of the vehicle, thus adding value to the device.
The mounting of portable devices within vehicles does, however, present a number of disadvantages. First, it is more difficult to mount a portable device in a location within the vehicle that allows its screen to be easily viewed. Devices that are permanently installed in the vehicle can be mounted within the dashboard of the vehicle, easily within sight of the vehicle driver or passenger. Portable devices must, however, be mounted somewhere within the interior of the vehicle, such as on top of the dashboard. This mounting position presents the challenge of mounting the device in an orientation and position that can be seen and accessed.
Viewing the screen of a portable electronic device can be hampered if the angle of the viewing screen is fixed relative to the surface on which the device is mounted. A fixed viewing angle may limit the vehicles on which the device can be effectively mounted due to varying dashboard configurations as well as varying driver and passenger heights. In other words, a fixed viewing angle may impair the user""s ability to effectively and comfortably view the screen. Second, these electronic devices are often under-utilized if they are only viewable by the driver of the vehicle, but not passengers riding therein. Often the passenger in the vehicle is acting as the navigator. In these situations, it is advantageous for the passenger to be able to view the global positioning satellite device.
Third, depending on the configuration of the dashboard surface on which the device is mounted, it may be necessary to either elevate or lower the device with respect to the mounting surface in order to get a clearer view of the device. A rigid mounting apparatus that does not offer the ability to manipulate the orientation of the device relative to the mounting surface is therefore disadvantageous.
As may be appreciated, it would also be advantageous to be able to place the electronic device into a mounted position using only one hand. Similarly, it would be advantageous to remove the electronic device from a mounted position using only one hand.
Therefore, a mounting apparatus is needed that can be used to mount a portable electronic device within a vehicle so that the device can be easily viewed and adjusted. Further, a mounting apparatus is needed that allows an electronic device to be mounted within a vehicle so that it is viewable by either the driver or the passenger riding therein. Still further, a mounting apparatus is needed that allows an electronic device to be mounted within, and removed from, a mounted position using only one hand. Finally, a mounting apparatus is needed that can be used to either elevate or lower, and manipulate the orientation of the device relative to the surface on which the apparatus is mounted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting apparatus for an electronic device within a vehicle so that the device can be easily viewed and that allows the angle of the device relative to the user to be adjusted.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mounting apparatus that selectively allows either the driver or the passenger of a vehicle in which the device is mounted to view the device.
It is another feature of this invention to provide a mounting apparatus that allows a device mounted therein to be either raised or lowered, and manipulated relative to the surface on which the apparatus is mounted.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mounting apparatus for an electronic device that allows the electronic device to be mounted within, and removed from, a mounted position using only one hand.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are obtained by an apparatus for removably mounting an electronic device to a surface and for positioning the device with respect to the surface. The apparatus includes a cradle that is adapted to be releasably secured to the electronic device and a pivot link, which has a first end and a second end. The first end being pivotally coupled to the cradle. The apparatus also includes a support having a mounting pedestal coupled thereto. The second end of the pivot link is pivotally coupled to the support. The apparatus has a base which has a lower face that can be coupled to the surface and an upper face. The upper face has a receiving slot for the pedestal, the slot having a shoulder extending thereabove to engage the pedestal. The slot further has an open end to allow the pedestal to be moved within the slot. The base further includes a releasable locking arm having a retaining ridge located in line with the open end of the slot to selectively hold the pedestal within the slot. The pedestal of the apparatus can be placed within the slot and held within the slot by the retaining ridge of the locking arm. Further, the electronic device can be positioned with respect to the surface by pivoting the cradle and the link, and by rotating the pedestal within the slot.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, an alternate base portion of the mounting bracket is employed. In particular, the base portion of this alternate embodiment is a suction cup mount. The suction cup mount has a housing which includes upwardly, angularly extending arms for connection to the linkage, which in turn is connected to the cradle into which an electronic device is secured. A flexible suction cup has a plunger molded therein, such that a portion of the plunger is potted into the flexible suction cup during formation of the suction cup, and a post of the plunger extends upwardly from the suction cup. The upwardly extending suction cup extends through an aperture proximate the center of the housing, such that the housing is placed at least substantially over the suction cup. An upper end of the post is threaded, and a correspondingly threaded cap is screwed onto the post, thereby assembling the suction cup mount. Additionally, in accordance with a preferred aspect of the present invention, one or more springs are placed in recesses beneath the cap, and are thus positioned between the housing and the cap.
Accordingly, the suction cup mount may be utilized to mount the mounting apparatus on a surface, such as a vehicle window or dashboard, or any other suitable surface. In use, the suction cup mount is located on a surface, and the cap is pressed downwardly, thus causing the connected plunger to push the suction cup downwardly onto the surface and create a vacuum mount. In such a position, the cap engages an upper portion of the housing. Particularly, when the suction cup is in its fully seated position, and the cap is thus resting on a top portion of the housing of the mount, a peripheral rim portion of the cap is preferably hidden by a peripheral wall of a recess in the upper portion of the housing. Additionally, the one or more springs provided between the upper portion of the housing and the cap bias the cap upwardly, thus placing an upward force on the cap, the plunger, and the suction cup. This upward force assists in retaining the suction cup in a seated position. As the suction cup begins to lose its vacuum mount, a central portion of the suction cup will begin to rise upwardly as its outer edges draw inwardly. Accordingly, the post of the plunger, which is positioned proximate the center of the suction cup, correspondingly begins to move upwardly, thus also causing the cap to move upwardly from its seated position on the top of the housing. In accordance with the preferred aspect of the invention, the peripheral rim portion of the cap is preferably marked or colored differently from the remainder of the mount, such that as the cap moves upwardly, a user can readily visually discern the fact that the cap is moving upwardly, and that the suction cup requires reseating.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.